


Kissed by a Blade

by misura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Brunnhilde and Hela trade banter and kisses. (pre-canon)





	Kissed by a Blade

"Created by Odin in my image, and yet, in the end, you're nothing but a poor reflection, a pale imitation of the real thing." Hela chuckles as Brunnhilde's breath catches.

Hela is all sharp angles. Made for war, like Brunnhilde, except not like Brunnhilde.

_Nothing at all like me,_ Brunnhilde tells herself. She's not quite sure why she's sought Hela out (lie), what she expected Hela to be like (lie), what she hoped to get out of this encounter (lie, again).

"Please, don't hold anything back on my account," she says.

She's faced Hela in the practice ring a few times, until Odin heard of it and forbade it, for reasons as yet unclear to Brunnhilde. Of course, hers is not to understand, merely to obey.

Perhaps the Allfather has shared his reasons with Hela. She's his Firstborn, after all, the one who will one day rule all of Asgard. There may be peace, then, Brunnhilde supposes, hard as it is to imagine.

"Don't be any more foolish than you have to be, girl," Hela says. "Of course I'm holding back. You'd be destroyed, otherwise. Snuffed out, easy as that." Hela snaps her fingers. "And what a pity that would be. You really are quite pretty, in your own way."

"Oh, stop it. You'll make me blush." Brunnhilde shakes her head in a doomed attempt to clear it.

Sharp angles, yes, but Hela's skin is still warm, and her mouth is as hot and wet as that of any woman Brunnhilde's ever kissed. She idly wonders who else has shared Hela's bed, if she's merely the last in a long line of lovers, or someone special, someone judged worthy of dallying with a future queen.

"Stop? Well, if you insist. I am certain that I might find something or _someone_ else to occupy my time." Hela grins, showing teeth.

"Why settle for less when you can have the best?" Brunnhilde may not be able to best Hela in single combat, but what of it? A person's value is not based solely on their prowess in battle, not even among Asgard's warriors.

"The best being you? Confident little thing, aren't you?" Hela sounds amused.

Brunnhilde swears that before this thing between them has run its course, she will discover the means of wiping that amusement off of Hela's face, of reducing Hela to breathless gasps and helpless begging. Turn-about is fair play, after all.

"You'd better believe it."

"My. This promises to be even more amusing than I'd hoped. Go on, then. Impress me." Hela draws back, looking cool and untouchable. "Well?"

Brunnhilde feels the sweet rage of battle rise within her. With anyone else, she'd have held it back, shut it down; with Hela, it feels natural to give in, to embrace it and let it sharpen her senses, narrow down her world to include only herself and Hela, who is her enemy.

_You'll scream for me yet,_ Brunnhilde thinks. _In blood and tears, you will be mine._

Hela smiles at her, then, and Brunnhilde stops thinking.


End file.
